gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Awesome Quotes
This is a page for awesome quotes Rebecca Black says its Friday... But is it? - Dont click here It will be LEGEN-wait for it... DARY - Barny Stinson I REJECT YOUR REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN - John Stormpaine I love Bacon - Roger Wildeagle MY LEGGG!!!!!!!! - That dude from spongebob who always yells MY LEGGGGGGGGG Stop posting things that have nothing to do with the wiki and stop using futuristic weapons!!!!!!!!! - Tama63 (who is this btw) I'll be back... -Arnold Schwarzenegger MY LADY CLOTHES!!!! WHERE ARE THEY?!?!?! -Roger Wildeagle Hold on! Hold on! Im gonna let yall finish, but OJ Simpson had the best murder trial ever! - Kanye West right before casey anthony's Verdict Only two? - Tiger Wood's message to Charlie Sheen I'm Bi-winning - Charlie Sheen If you were on fire and i had a glass of water... I would drink it - Anonymous Its not that i hate you, Its just that.... I dont exactly appreciate your existence - Anonymous - Charlie Sheen beats - blank - with a spoon, then takes out a Browning M1919 and makes 'em look like Swiss Cheese!!! - William Yellowbones. - I'm not old!....... Ok I'm old - Johnny Goldtimbers -When someone says nothing is impossible, ask them to dribble a football ~Unknown -I've only got one thing wrong in my whole life:I thought I got something wrong, but I got it right! ~Edgar Wildrat Taylor Gang or die ~Whiz Khalifa You don't have to like me, I'm not a facebook status. ~Whiz Khalifa JUSTICE!!!!!! - John Warsmythe *Benjamin Macmorgan: WE WILL ROCK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU FALL ASLEEP DURING THE SHOW! *''Charles Anger falls over laughing'' *Shade Link: STOP LAUGHING, YOU LITTLE PERVERT! "There once was a man named Lou Reese. He wanted to join the police. He was attacked by a "whipper", fell into a wood chipper, and now he is Parmesan CHEESE!!!"~Property of Shade Link *Random Guild-mate: Kick somebody so we can get a higher level! *Shade: Ok. *kicks the guy who suggested it and invites a higher level* Hail loopholes ~Shade Link A random noob burps on Shade in Cuba, Battama. *Shade: If you do that again, I'll rip your tongue out and make you eat it. THEN, I'll rip out your heart, and show it to your dying eyes. Savvy? A random guy walks into a room filled with books, and puts on glasses to look smart. *Man (in a British accent): During WWII, the US had two weapon choices - The A-Bomb, and Hermit. They made the humane choice. People begin discussing what to do with Pears. William Yellowbones: Just say, "GET AWAY YOUR CREEPER!" then hit him with a stick. Hermit: I already do that... ~Shade Fellow hunters-So Hermit, how many kills have you got so far? Hermit-So far... 5... An EITC Officer walks by. Hermit-There's Number 6. ~Shade David Light: I need to get us boosted with ramming… Charles Anger falls over laughing. ~Shade Hermit and his friends start a glare line for a screenshot, and a random noob stands in the way and shoots them constantly, believing he's accomplishing something. Hermit: (talking to the noob, but referring to him in third person)If the noob standing in front of us doesn't go away, I will personally take that gun he is holding and shove- Hermit notices "Disney Staff" on a nearby pirate's back and stops abruptly. ~Shade *Word Life *There must be a peaceful way to solve this *DIE! *I hate Canada *I hate Justin Biber ~Jim Logan Boy: I want a Big Mac with a side of you. Girl: How about I give you nothing and you walk away. I am made of pillows, so I'll be damned if you can beat me with a bag of salami. - Clay Psyduck of serebiiforums.com There is nothing to fear, but fear itself, and the ghost of FDR. - Unknown "Clothes make the man. Naked people have little or no influence on society." - Mark Twain When life gives you lemons, turn around and scream at it:WHO THE HECK TOLD YOU I WANTED LEMONS!? - Kittari 13 of Marriland.com "Never Never Never Ever Give up" - Winston Churchill "The pursuit of happiness is the pursuit of romance, the pursuit of romance is the pursuit of agony, agony is the world, my friend" - Benjamin Macmorgan YOU DIE!!!! -Optimus Prime before killing Shockwave in Transformers Dark of The Moon You Must See The LIght - LIght of Destrcution Can't never could until he tried -Unknown Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO